


Obedience Training

by seven (sevenpoints)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: D/s, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpoints/pseuds/seven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson has to learn that it's not about what he wants. PWP, takes place after Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedience Training

“Don’t come,” Derek says, and the Alpha’s words are a vise that grips Jackson by the balls. Derek could finish him off just like this, flat on his back with one leg in the air, jolted down to his bones by every obliterating thrust, but he told him not to come and so Jackson won’t, no matter how hard he is, no matter how wet, no matter how desperate.

He clamps down on a whimper when Derek presses forward, stretching his hamstring and glutes until they threaten to strain. Derek likes getting off this way: pressed close so he can crush Jackson, rubbing his scent into every inch of his skin while his thrusts speed up, punching the breath out of him with every inward drive. He tries but he can’t fight the whimpers when Derek’s belly crushes his cock, sliding in slick precome on smooth skin and he could come, he’s right there, rock hard and aching, but Derek said don’t so he can’t.

He’s bracing for the end and for pain because Derek never comes without digging his claws into Jackson somewhere, but instead Derek stills and starts to pull out. Somehow the idea that Derek is stopping, that Derek isn’t going to finish either, is even worse than not coming himself. A whine bursts out of him before he can think to stop it and he clenches, desperate to keep Derek inside, but the Alpha just pins him with one hand before drawing away. Jackson’s strong now, probably strong enough to tear the house down with his bare hands, but the Alpha is still so much stronger that it makes him feel just as weak as he was before.

Derek lowers his aching leg to straddle him and for one delirious moment Jackson thinks he’s going to ride him, but Derek stays up on his knees, smirking, as he jerks himself off and Jackson realizes that he’s going to have to watch, just lie there and _watch_ as Derek fucks his own fist instead of fucking Jackson, like he doesn’t need Jackson, like he’s not even really there. Hoping for even a superficial connection he reaches, tentatively, for Derek’s thighs, not settling his palms against him until he nodded. Afterward he would think of how absurd it was that he had to ask.

There’s no sweet rush of pleasure to blunt the pain when Derek tears deep scratches along his arms and ribs that would end his athletic career before it started if not for the bite. There’s no wave of exhaustion when Derek crashes over with a groan, panting and smirking to himself. There’s nothing but cooling come on his chest and a sinking sensation when he realizes that his Alpha is done with him and he’s free to go, but not to come.

“Derek?” and Jackson hates the pleading tone of his voice just like he hates the kicked puppy face he knows he’s making, “can I—”

“Yeah, you can go.” He stretches and rolls over onto his belly, dragging the blankets over himself as he goes. Jackson expects him to fall asleep right away, but he slits one eye open to glare a warning. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Aching and sore, Jackson obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is published as chapter 1 when I didn't check the box saying this fic has multiple chapters. I'm sorry for the false hopes! I don't know if I'll ever write more of this.


End file.
